kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Pit
Dark Pit, (黒いピット Kuroi Pitto, or Black Pit ブラックピット Burakku Pitto) nicknamed "Pittoo" by Palutena and Pit, is a major character in the series starting from Kid Icarus: Uprising. This page is for any of his appearances in fangames. Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Dark Pit re-appears as one of two playable characters, alongside Pit. In this game, he has taken on the name of "Trip" (according to him, the "r" is to avoid the cliche name reversal), and his "Pittoo" nickname has mostly faded. His look has also been updated to differentiate him more from Pit: His hair is now longer and down to his shoulders, his footwear is different, and a brown vine is wrapped his left arm. Over the two years since Uprising, Trip has become part of the Forces of Nature, and he has become less negative since then. However, he still retains his cocky attitude, sense of humor, and part of his independent nature. He is more accepting of taking orders for Viridi so long as they also benefit him. In this game, Trip is revealed to be allergic to cucumbers, as seen by his reaction to the Cucumber Wizard. Trip gets his own love interest in the form of Ohka, a Synthetic Angel that he rescues. He bugs Pit about a remtach multiple times through the game, but this rematch does not happen until Bonus Chapter 5. Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess ' ' Dark Pit appears alongside Pit and Orphus as a playable character. In The Mother Goddess, Dark Pit serves Viridi, but will not consider a mission if he would not do it on his own. However, as Viridi controls his flight, he really has little say in where he goes, and is often directed to places he would not like to go. In attempt to differentiate himself from Pit, he has acquired a vine-like tattoo around his left arm and there are various small plants growing out of his head wreath. He still has his arrogant personality, but is not as cocky and rude as he was in the previous game. He does make snide remarks sometimes, but knows that if he gets too out of hand, he could be reprimanded by Viridi. Daggers are weapons exclusive to Dark Pit in this game. Kid Icarus: Being of the Mirror Dark Pit appears alongside Pit as a playable character. He fights with Viridi, but still retains his independent and free-willed attitude. Dark Pit is still called Pittoo by Pit and Palutena, but not by Viridi or Phosphora, who just call him DP. He has, like Pit, a selection of weapons only he can use (e.g. Viridi Palm, Urgle Fist). He seems to flirt with Phosphora, and wears green more than gold now. He is the namesake of the game, although the Underworld Army is re-created by a second Mirror of Truth. Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Dark Pit reapears in Chapter 4. After Kid Icarus: Uprising, being a rather independent person left to travel alone and train himself. Palutena sends Pit to find him to join up as allies against the Underworld Army. Upon seeing Pit, he asks Palutena to get him in the air, and the two then fight as allies for most of the rest of the game, living in Skyworld when not on a mission, and is occasionally a playable character, and is usually a second player's character in story mode. His personality hasn't changed much: cocky, appears to lack good humor, and doesn't seem to care much about anyone but his own well being, which is why he allies with Pit. In Chapter 10, Amazon Pandora reappears and upon defeat, but unknown to Pit at the time, steals back Pandora's Powers, but doesn't use it until its needed at the end of Chapter 11 to recover the Ice Crystal from underworld enemies, after the entire power of flight was used up. He doesn't use Pandora's Powers when it isn't practical, so Land Battle is still necessary. He loses Pandora's Powers again in Chapter 17, where Dark Pit uses the Ice Crystal to save himself and Pit from Hades' and Orcos' Power of Flight. He still has a sense of morality, knowing that Orcos' and Hades' actions are wrong, but still only helps mainly to keep Pit alive so he can stay alive. During his time alone, he was given the Lightning Charriot to use, kind of as a reward for helping Pit and Palutena. He was able to train Phos and Lux to arive at Dark Pit's location whenever he whistles, which is first seen in Chapter 5. Kid Icarus: Heart of Darkness Dark Pit is now a member of Palutena's Army. Now that Pit has gone freelance with the Lightning Chariot, he has taken over his position as Captain of Palutena's guard. Over the five years between Uprising and this game, he's grown to accept Palutena, as he believes her to be better than the other gods, and has grown to care for her just as much as his counterpart. He no longer minds being called Pittoo, and is overall kinder than he was in Uprising. Like Palutena and Phosphora, he teases Pit and Viridi about their feelings for each other, but not as much as the other two. The Amazing Spider-Man Dark Pit and the other Forces of Nature help Spider-Man and Pit fight Medusa and her Symbiote Army. Trivia Category:Character Category:Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Category:Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess Category:Being of the Mirror Category:Free to use Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Category:Kid Icarus: El Arco Prohibido Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Category:Anti-Hero Category:Hero Category:Forces of Nature Category:Ultimate Spider-Man